girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Zeetha, Daughter of Chump/Mad
Thank you, PhilHibbs, for reverting the damage. This sort of speculation is exactly what "Mad" pages were created for in the first place, so whoever is removing speculation from the Mad pages: please don't do that! These are not like the main articles and are not meant to be taken seriously. The only time something would be deleted is when it was clearly inappropriate content; vulgarity, spam, etc. --mnenyver 15:34, 3 November 2008 (UTC) Perhaps some kind of template header is in order for /Mad pages? I think someone followed my link here from a newsgroup post, and they saw that the page was full of nonsense, so they replaced it with a 1-line description of the character. If it had something a little more obvious than the little auto link back to the main page that is easily missed, then this kind of misunderstanding could be avoided. PhilHibbs 12:04, 4 November 2008 (UTC) :Excellent point. That should definitely be added to the list of things to do. --mnenyver 23:03, 4 November 2008 (UTC) Although the possibility that it was Skifander that Lucrezia exiled Klaus to is mentioned on the main page for Skifander, the basis for this theory hasn't really been fully spelled out on this site (unless I did so on some other page, and forgot about it). Since this theory is a prerequisite to the notion that Gil and Zeetha might be related, I thought it worthwhile to add a complete exposition of the basis for this theory to the beginning of the Zeetha Wulfenbach section of this page. --Quadibloc 12:39, 19 March 2009 (UTC) I've tried to leave in a change to this page by Zarchne noting that it is not necessarily true that Lucrezia's claim to be becoming one of the good guys should be taken at face value: I agree that this was an important point to act on, even if I had other issues with the effect of the edit. I moved a parenthetical comment about Lucrezia's motives for banishing Klaus to the end of the subsection, so that it wouldn't be in the way of material about Zeetha, but added further discussion to it. Looking in Lucrezia's and Klaus' Mad pages, I didn't see discussion about the possibility of Lucrezia having a task for Klaus there. Ideally, I could go back to just leaving Zarchne's original parenthetical comment here, and someone - presumably, Zarchne himself - could put this theory, more fully explained, on a page concerned with Klaus or Lucrezia. There, not here, would be the place for any objections to it. It makes sense for Zarchne to be the one to put it somewhere, since it is his theory, and he knows what it's about, and therefore where it belongs. For now, also, I've removed the comment about deleting the Kolee-dok-Zumil speculation, since the list of possible motives for Zeetha seemed like reasonable content to keep around. Note, though, that I did change the first sentence so as to remove the need to know what the status of Kolee-dok-Zumil is to make sense of it. --Quadibloc 12:11, 23 March 2009 (UTC) Bored Of The Rings From Bored Of The Rings by the Harvard Lampoon staff: We are the stealthy Green Toupees Skulking nights and snoozing days, A team of silent, nasty men Who all think Sorhed's numbah ten. Draw their fire Flank on right Narcs retire Fight team fight! Using every grungy trick From booby trap to pungee stick, We hardly need the strength of thirty Wh''en we can win by playing dirty.'' Two-four-six-eight Tiptoe, sneak And infiltrate Cha-cha-cha! This sums up Zeetha pretty darn well....--Bosda Di'Chi 15:22, March 20, 2012 (UTC)